ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Light City
Light City was a primitive city that was built somewhere in the 2040s, just some time after New York II. The city was built close to the Dark Nest, where the shadowghosts called their home. In comparison, Light City made itself appear as a sparkling, shining utopian society to name itself Light City. The city played roles in the two Dark Wars by acting as a base for the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity. History Era of Lost History First Dark War Between Wars Establishment of the Global State In 2075, The Alliance for the Survival of Humanity, now having won the war, established itself as the government of the Global State. The state intended to make itself a capital city, but until such a time, it was to host itself in one of the many city-states across the lands of North America. The leaders of the Global Establishment Conventions suggested that Light City be the capital. Some leaders, afraid that the city was too close to the Dark Nest, the home of the enemy they vanquished, which they were certain the enemy might return one day in the future, suggested against it, but were overruled. When the leaders of Light City were given the proposal, they declined it greatly. In a hand to help out Light City, New York II offered itself for candidacy, which the state continuously denyed for it's overexcessive success in business. When Metropolitan City, Light City & many other metropolises declined & pointed towards New York II, the Global State chose New York II as the capital until some time in the future when they would relocate south to Metropolitan City before finally moving into New Washington D.C.. Allison takes control In 2145, the government of Light City was overthrown by rebels. In the years following, which delved into the Second Dark War, the city tryed establishing a ruler, but couldn't hold on to any one ruler for less than a year. By 2164, the city had had about 28 different rulers. In early 2164, a young teenage ruler named Allison managed to establish the Light Guard, which became the city's army as she took the city by force & became the military dictator & governess of the city. Second Dark War Civil war in Light City In 2165, Light City was in a state of civil war against itself with the Second Dark War outside it's walls. Several attempts being made by the Free City Underground were made in effort to defeat the Light Guard & throw Allison out of power to reclaim the city. However, the city refused to fall to the civilians who armed themselves. In a calm point of the civil war, the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity arrived outside the city to arm themselves for an invasion against the Dark Nest lasting about 9 months. When several Alliance soldiers were dying in the invasion, Allison ordered the reinforcements to stop & to have them leave the city for the best of the city of Metropolitan.